


Valid to be Fingies

by Pytrols



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hands, Lemon, Living, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Smut, idk how to tag, they are alive in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pytrols/pseuds/Pytrols
Summary: Héctor has wonderful hands.(Ignore the shitposty name, this is just regular smut)





	Valid to be Fingies

She always liked his fingers.

Long and calloused from years of plucking away at his guitar, they moved in a way no one elses fingers really could. Imelda loved the way they would run through her hair, the way they would gently brush against her arm.

And she loved the way Héctor’s fingers rubbed against her clit as he slid her hands between her legs.

She pressed her back hard against his naked chest, feeling the heat radiating off his skin and her own skin pimple as his other hand deftly pulled off the last of her undergarments.

He pressed a hard kiss into her shoulder as his wonderful, glorious fingers swirled around her hole before sinking deep into her. On instinct, she let out a hiss, arching against him to get a better angle and burying one of her hands deep into his hair. The hand inside her calmly played with her, moving the fingers in and out while his palm rubbed into her clit. His other hand brushed gentle touches across her hips, her ribs, coming and teasing the underside of her breast before moving to massage it entirely. His glorious fingers coming up to pinch and rub her nipples.

It was hard to focus on only one thing, his fingers inside her, the kissing, sucking, on her shoulder, the nipples. But she found herself grabbing his elbow tightly and grinding inti his hand, desperate to increase the pressure.

To punish her, this evil man and his heavenly fingers, he moved his hand away, pulling out almost completely and decreasing the pressure while shifting her focus with a nip on her shoulder and a hard squeeze of her nipple.

"Please," She gasped out without thinking.

She could hear his own sharp breath and his cock, which she had been ignoring in favor for his more immediate fingers, brushed energetically against her backside.

His lips quivered on her shoulder before he lifted them off her.

"What do you want?" He asked in a whisper, his breath brushing against her neck and causing the smallest of shivers.

Imelda closed her eyes and tried to get her head straight as _he gave her what she wanted_ right then with the way his thumb suddenly pressed against her clit. She took a few deep breaths, reveling in the feeling before he suddenly stopped everything, his lips and both his hands, waiting for an answer from her.

"Please," Was all that came out of her.

"I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me, mi amor," He replied, light and teasing, the bastard.

His hand, with its devilish fingers, pulled further away from her and she could swear she heard him smirking were it not for his cock once again pushing against her, defying his restraint.

"Well what do _you_ want?" She asked breathily, her head leaned back on his shoulder, words brushing against his ear while she sneakily took her hand off his elbow and snuck it towards his hip. Her other hand untangled itself from his hair to caress his cheek.

The reaction was immediate as she pushed into his lap, pressing her back into him and feeling his cock caught between their bodies while the hand on her breast lessened it pressure, distracted by the sudden sensation.

"This is-" He let out a breath, trembling, just barely, as he tried to get his own thoughts together, his head pressed into her hand. As much as she liked handing herself over to him and letting his fingers to what they pleased, as it usually pleased her too, she loved turning him into a puddle like this. She loved turning him on like this.

“This is not about what I want," He finally finished.

"It isn't?" She teased innocently, letting her breath tickle his neck while watching the flush on his face.

"N-no," He said, using one hand to push her hips slightly forward on his lap, freeing his trapped cock with a sigh, "It's about what _you_ want."

She hummed, thinking how nice it felt as his hand moved down around her hip and gently massaged her ass.

"I want..." She began, letting her words hang there for a moment to cause tension, make him yearn, though disappointed as he did not lean forward in anticipation for her answer. Of course, he already knew her answer, "Your fingers."

"My fingers?" He repeated.

She just hummed again as his hand brushed against the underside of her stomach, causing her to involuntarily flex and let out a light laugh.

"To do what?" He asked, his lips ghosting against her cheek.

She wordlessly grabbed his wrist and brought his hand from where it was massaging her ass to rest flat over her crotch.

"I want your fingers deep inside of me," She said pressing into his hand, her free hand moving back up to grip his hair, "And I _don't_ want you to pull away."

Her words were almost growled out as it was more a demand than a request, but he didn't seem to mind as he slowly complied with her want and slid his hand between her legs.

"As you wish, mi amor."

His fingers pressed and rubbed against her clit before they were, once again buried deep inside her.

She let out a relived sigh and rolled her hips around his hand, her head turned to stared at the ceiling with half lidded eyes.

His other hand made its way back onto her breast, massaging and pinching her nipples as he pressed his fingers deeper into her, finding that spot that always managed to undo her. She moaned and grabbed his wrist again, using it to press harder into his hand while her other hand covered the one on her breast, holding onto him like an anchor.

He continued to press that wonderful spot as his palm pressed into her clit for an added stimulation. She found her leg rising, her foot, brushing against his leg before the heel rested on his knee, opening herself for a better angle, an even more direct touch. His lips find themselves on her neck this time, he peppered gentle kisses up and down her neck in a way that made her grin.

He hit that spot just right again and she shuttered as she ground harder into his hand.

“The-re,” She managed to moan out, just barely, her voice becoming harder and harder to find.

“There?” He mimicked, pressing the spot just right again and causing her to tremble.

All she can do to answer him is to let out a shaky moan.

He repeated the motion, over and over again in a wonderful way that made her legs shake. He gives little bites to her neck, her shoulders, to add to the sensation, his hand moving from one boob to the other and wrapping his arm more securely around her. It was becoming harder for her to focus, to push herself into him, it wasn’t a problem now, though, as he more than willingly gave her the pressure she needed.

Her thoughts became foggier, as the pressure of pleasure built up in her, she couldn’t really think of anything but how good he felt when touching her and how close she was. Barely there moans came from her in faster and faster increments.

Close, she was getting so close.

She can’t find her voice though to convey the message to Héctor, she just hoped that he would understand by the way trembled and breathed faster.

Though, of course he did. Héctor and Imelda had known each other for years, had been fucking each other for years, they knew each other’s signs. He certainly knew all her signs and what she wanted as he pressed harder into her, held her tighter, and nipped her neck just a bit harder.

Like a cord being snapped, she came, letting out a loud messy moan and practically vibrating in his lap. Her grip loosened and she almost let go, her barely there sanity of riding out her orgasm was the only thing that kept her hands where they were. Héctor continued his motions, slowly turning them to more gentle touches to let her body come down from its orgasmic high.

She let out a sigh and he finally pulled his slick fingers out of her. In a moment of clarity she turned her head and kissed his cheek as a way of thanks, as a way of telling him that he did good, as if he didn’t already know. Though…

She felt his cock still tap against her backside as she came down from her high and adjusted herself in his lap, it was still very hard. There was another, better, way of thanking him.

She tugged the hand still wrapped around her torso to wordlessly tell him to loosen his grip, he understood and did so as she finally let go of her grip on him. Her focus came back enough to allow her to think about her motions, she was going to turn around so she could face him.

“I’m going to turn around,” She informed him as she sat forward, immediately feeling the cold once her back was no longer pressed to his chest

“Do you need help?”

“No, no,” She mumbled with a shake of her head, his hands hovered around her, but complied in not touching or helping her to turn around.

She does so, messily and slowly, and only on his lap as she didn’t trust her legs enough at the moment to actually hold her up should she try to stand. Once settled in his lap and facing him she actually looked up and met his eyes.

They’re soft, beautiful, and brown, and filled with so much want.

His hands still hover around her waist, closer now but still not quite touching her, waiting for her permission. She put her hand on his cheek and smiled at him, finally giving the silent permission to touch her again, he does so with feather light fingers and pressed his head into her hand.

“It seems like we need to do something about this,” She grinned as her free hand pressed against the head of his cock in acknowledgement of its presence.

“Only if you please,” He responded, his eyes so full of love as he looked at her, his hands weaving their way around her back to hold her closer.

“Oh, I certainly do please,” She purred, her head leaning closer to his, “Of course, only if your hands continue their work on the rest of my body.”

“Of course,” He whispered, closing the little distance between them to kiss her, “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Sorry Héctor, no on screen-happy ending for you, I got bored writing this, and I’ve had it in my drafts for well over a year. I finally made an AO3 account so I wanted to also finally publish it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
